


Nessun Rimpianto

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malinconico, OOC, POV Stiles, Prima parte, Song fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: Dal testo..."-Sei un idiota!- dicevi con sguardo serio, ho sottovalutato questa frase, nonostante tu me l'abbia ripetuta un milione di volte. Peccato non averti creduto, non che avrebbe fatto poi chissà quale differenza. Ero innamorato...."





	Nessun Rimpianto

NESSUN RIMPIANTO

 

Pov Stiles

Nonostante siano passati mesi e mesi mi sento sempre alla deriva, mai avrei immaginato che proprio tu fra tutti potessi distruggere ogni cosa io fossi, ero spensierato, per quanto la vita me lo ha permesso, l’energia non mi mancava mai, anche nelle peggio situazioni riuscivo a stamparmi un sorriso in faccia. Io non rinunciavo ad essere felice, io non mi arrendevo in nessuna situazione.  
Trovo quasi ironico che tu sia stato la sfida più difficile della mia vita, farti cedere e mostrare i tuoi reali sentimenti, anche se a ben pensarci, mi sbaglio, non ironico ma straziante pensare che sarebbe stato meglio perderla quella lotta. Fossi ancora quello di un tempo probabilmente con gli amici potrei uscirmene con una frase con il tono impostato tipico dei film, qualcosa che suonerebbe del tipo “Giorno 721 dalla disfatta, non segnaliamo riprese ma il soggetto persiste continuando a sopravvivere nonostante non si riscontrino più i parametri che lo identificavano precedentemente”. E' si, sono diverso oggi, non so in cosa la tua assenza mi abbia trasformato e quel che è peggio non mi interessa nemmeno capirlo. Cosa ci guadagnerei? Il semplice fatto di non riconoscermi neanche è già deprimente abbastanza, capire che persona io sia oggi dubito mi renderebbe orgoglioso.  
Eppure siamo stati felici, tu mi hai reso così felice. Forse è per questo che oggi fa ancora così male, il vero dolore è qualcosa che ho compreso solo di recente.  
Due anni dal tuo distacco e la tua assenza è così intensa da poterla quasi toccare, io me la sento dentro, come una lenta e densa lava, scorre e risale senza nessun argine che la possa trattenere. Qualsiasi cosa innesca il suo moto, per quanto io mi sforzi troppe cose a tradimento tornano ad agitarla.  
Gli amici, non smettono di preoccuparsi, se non ci fossero stati loro non sarei sopravvissuto più di una settimana. Oggi anche per loro il tuo nome è impronunciabile per più di un motivo. Io non riesco ad odiarti, non realmente, ma non ho mai visto Scott esserlo con qualcuno come lo è con te. Le hanno provate davvero tutte per consolarmi ma non ci hanno messo molto a capire che non sarei mai più stato lo stesso. Spezzato, freddo, inutile, ecco cosa sono senza di te. Mi alzo al mattino, svolgo i miei doveri, sorrido a mio padre, insomma, fingo di vivere ma non credo di ingannare nessuno. È solo per lui che mi ostino ha continuare a respirare, mio padre non merita altro dolore. La verità è che io non sono più niente, sono vuoto. Qualunque cosa io avessi nel cuore me l’hai strappata dal petto nell’istante in cui hai voltato le spalle e sei uscito dalla mia vita. Sentirmi così arido dentro è qualcosa che ho faticato molto a gestire. Non riesco nemmeno a vergognarmi di aver pensato più volte che avrei preferito tornare ad essere riposeduto dal Noghitsune pur di tornare a sentire qualcosa o per smettere di farlo del tutto, l'una o l'altra non avrebbe fatto differenza, semplicemente non sarei stato quello che sono oggi. Non mi sarei sentito così miserabile per colpa di un abbandono. Non so quando sia successo, quando ho cominciato a vivere in funzione di qualcun altro, la mia personalità legata a doppio filo ad una persona che non ha pensato per più di un secondo di dare un taglio netto a quel filo fregandosene poi che io sarei precipitato nel vuoto. Non preoccupandosi minimamente di cosa ne sarebbe stato della persona che ha illuso. È innegabilmente un gesto egoista il suo ma perché sono io a continuare a sentirmi in colpa? Ho sempre pensato di non essere abbastanza, per stargli affianco, per averlo tutto per me, ma quando è successo non ho esitato a prendere tutto ciò che mi offriva, i suoi sorrisi, i baci, il sesso ed ogni altra cosa che come un idiota io sempre etichettato come amore, il suo rivolto a me. Come un idiota non smettevo di cercarlo, ne volevo sempre di più, la verità è che non mi bastava mai ed è per questo che ora soffro così tanto, pago il dazio per la mia ingordigia, lo scotto per essere stato io per primo un egoista.

 

Tutti mi dicevano vedrai   
è successo a tutti però poi   
ti alzi un giorno e non ci pensi più   
lo scorderai, ti scorderai di lui.

 

Scuola, caccia, ricerche, le mie giornate sono scandite dai miei doveri. Scuola e branco.  
“Branco”, una parola che oggi odio, quanto “Compagno”, tu eri il mio, me lo hai ripetuto tante volte ed io ho finito per crederci. Mi sono cucito nel cuore quella parola, intessendogli dentro ogni sentimento che ho provato per te. Ho fatto mio il suo significato nonostante sia una prerogativa da lupi. E' successo, non so come, che quel Legame sia diventato reale, lo sentivo correre sotto pelle, come un leggero e delicato calore che mi scivolava sul corpo fino al centro del petto quando mi venivi vicino, facendomi sentire completo e nel posto giusto. Quando non eri al mio fianco quel collegamento tirava e spingeva, come una nuova forza di gravità mi incitava a raggiungerti per essere nuovamente integro. Cosa me ne faccio ora? Oggi che quel Legame ancora esiste e mi chiama ogni giorno. Sei lontano, hai scelto di abbandonarmi e fanculo anche ai miti dei mannari. Un Compagno per voi dovrebbe essere per sempre, mi hai dimostrato che è solo una cazzata, niente più che un dettaglio sbagliato nella leggenda. Sei partito, e a quanto pare ignorare questo Legame non è stato difficile per te. Grazie tante, a me non è concesso.  
Sarebbero troppi da contare, ma so con certezza che interi giorni della mia nuova esistenza sono passati inutilmente mentre mi sforzavo di capire. Lo so, io ne sono convinto, sono stato io a sbagliare qualcosa, solo non riesco davvero a capire dove è stato il mio errore, cosa ho fatto per spingerti a compiere la scelta di voltarmi le spalle. Non sono riuscito a diventare abbastanza importante, io...non ne valevo la pena.  
Quando scende la notte il mio inferno mi assale. Un abisso tetro in cui tu mi hai gettato come se non fossi mai stato niente per te. Mesi e ormai anni, oggi la rabbia quasi non mi colpisce più in pieno petto a ripensarci. Dio, se ne ho provata di rabbia, ma non era quella ad incrinare la facciata che a fatica mi costruivo giorno dopo giorno. La notte, era più facile mascherare le lacrime se gli altri pensavano che ero solo enormemente arrabbiato, la verità è di gran lunga peggiore. Sentivo la tua mancanza come se mi togliessero a tradimento l’ossigeno proprio quando cercavo di riemergere. Gli attacchi di panico sembravano solo colpi di tosse a confronto.  
Mi hai abbattuto in un modo in cui non avrei mai ritenuto possibile, nemmeno mi ero reso conto di averti dato tanto potere sulla mia vita. Ma la verità è semplice, ero solo un ragazzino idiota e troppo innamorato, in fondo non hai fatto altro che ripetermelo in continuazione.

-Sei un idiota!- dicevi con sguardo serio, ho sottovalutato questa frase, nonostante tu me l'abbia ripetuta un milione di volte. Peccato non averti creduto, non che avrebbe fatto poi chissà quale differenza. Ero innamorato e quel che è peggio e che lo sono ancora, lo sono troppo e forse lo sarò per sempre. Sono perso, sono condannato e non mi è consesso cambiare nulla per quanto io ci provi.

 

Solo che non va proprio così   
ore spese a guardare gli ultimi   
attimi in cui tu eri qui con me   
dove ho sbagliato e perché   
ma poi mi son risposto che

 

Avvolto nelle coperte non riesco comunque a scacciare il gelo che mi afferra i pensieri, tra la veglia e il sonno il mio subconscio sembra godere della mia debolezza, il mio corpo iperattivo cede lentamente alla stanchezza, la mia mente si arrende al riposo e proprio in quel momento, in cui perdo ogni controllo lei colpisce. Sono quasi certo di poter risentire il tuo respiro caldo che accarezza la mia nuca, quando mi raggiungevi nel letto a notte fonda lo so che non sono mai riuscito ad ingannarti, sapevi che non dormivo, eppure silenzioso scivolavi sotto le coperte e con una delicatezza impressionante ti facevi vicino e mi abbracciavi. Solo quando sentivo il tuo calore avvolgermi riuscivo a cedere al sonno.  
Perfino mio padre si è arreso all’evidenza e dopo pochi mesi, non ha più fatto storie per farmi dormire al tuo loft, fino a quando non è diventato la mia casa, ritrovarsi a vivere insieme è stato un passo del tutto naturale, abbiamo vissuto insieme per quasi un anno fino a quando… già fino a quel giorno.  
Non sei più qui ma io sento la tua voce che mi da per l’ennesima volta dell’idiota, perché ho scelto di non abbandonare la nostra casa, sì nostra e sì, sono un cazzo di idiota masochista, ma il solo pensiero di non rifugiarmi tra queste quattro mura la sera mi provoca ondate di paura che non riesco davvero a reggere.  
Mi serve la prova costante che non mi sono semplicemente immaginato tutto, anche se era una menzogna, niente più che un’illusione, io ne ho bisogno. Eravamo un noi , lo siamo stati davvero per me. Per quanto straziante sia il silenzio di questo appartamento ho bisogno di un rifugio concreto o andrei alla deriva. Ogni mattone intorno a me mi ancora al pensiero che non è tutto frutto della mia fantasia. Eri con me, eri reale, noi eravamo reali. Io ...io lo ero, oggi so che tu mentivi . E vorrei riuscire ad odiarti con tutte le mie forze, perché l'odio non mi farebbe così male, la tua assenza è una lama incandescente che affonda spietata nel petto, ancora e ancora e fa male, sempre, come il primo giorno. Meriti il mio odio e cazzo se ci ho provato davvero, urlare con quanto fiato mi era rimasto in gola, sbraitare a squarciagola che avevi sbagliato, che un giorno ti saresti pentito della tua scelta, un giorno ti sarei mancato quanto l'aria e saresti tornato da me pregando che non fosse troppo tardi. In piena foresta riuscire a zittire tutto perché solo i miei insulti risuonassero chiari e disperati. Le grida mi hanno tolto la voce ma non la consapevolezza che stavo mentendo a me stesso. Mi sono riempito di menzogne furiose e non ne ho ricavato un accidenti, quando tornava il silenzio intorno a me potevo percepire ancor di più l'oblio in cui mi hai scagliato.  
Ma lo sai, sono un idiota e anche potendo tornare indietro ti vorrei ancora, sceglierei di lottare per noi, vorrei sempre un noi,... un dannatissimo idiota che continua ad amarti e che non smette di soffrire.

 

non ho  
nessun rimpianto nessun rimorso   
soltanto certe volte capita che appena   
prima di dormire mi sembra di sentire   
il tuo ricordo che mi bussa   
e mi fa male un po'

 

Passano i giorni, e io mi sforzo davvero per uscire da questa voragine buia di dolore, ci sono momenti in cui vorrei conoscere chi è stato il bastardo ad inventarsi la frase “il tempo cura ogni ferita” potrei fargli rimangiare ogni sillaba per quella dannata menzogna. Passano i giorni e cazzo non fa meno male, non provo meno dolore, è solo... come un eterno rumore fortissimo, dopo un po' non è che smetti di sentirlo, semplicemente il tuo udito si adatta, credi si sia smorzato ma in realtà è ancora presente ed immutato, lì persistente che continua a far danni, come quel rumore il mio tormento non si attenua, tacito lavora sotto pelle erodendo la mia volontà di sopravvivere. Probabilmente un giorno non avrò più motivi per fingere. Quel giorno cederò e se finalmente avrò fortuna non sentirò più dolore.  
Ma non è ancora quel giorno.  
“L'idiota ancora si ostina a rimanere in vita, se vita la si può definire.” Posso quasi immaginare che questa frase esca dalla tua bocca che mi ha distrutto più volte nel migliore dei modi e all’ultimo nel più devastante ed irreversibile. Ma molto più spesso sento una vocina odiosa nel mio cervello ripetere questa frase in continuazione. Ancora e ancora. La voce più tagliente di tutte non mi dà scampo, perché non mi è possibile ignorarla, a lei devo credere. Ed è la mia stessa voce che mi spinge a cedere. Perché non potevo farmi mancare un rincaro di sarcasmo autopunitivo. Non era che stessi tutto il tempo a commiserarmi sia chiaro, ho sempre considerato le mie uscite come delle constatazioni veritiere, perché negare di essere scoordinato o goffo, perché negare l’evidenza. Oggi sono ben oltre, non posso impedirmi di pensare razionalmente e purtroppo in continuazione di non valere davvero un soldo bucato. Se mi fermo davvero a pensarci forse dovrei ringraziarlo per aver perso del tempo con me. Io non ho davvero niente da offrire. Non sono attraente, niente muscoli, pessima ironia, sessualmente un novellino e non per ultima sono irritante a livelli disarmanti. Passo parte della giornata a compatirmi e il restante del tempo a pensare che ha fatto davvero bene a scaricarmi, perché volere me potendo scegliere chiunque altro?  
Mi capita di chiedermi che fine abbia fatto il mio orgoglio, ne avevo una volta, me lo ricordo, si beh sono sempre stato impacciato, scoordinato e come dicevi tu, idiota, ma avevo un orgoglio. L'ho dimostrato tenendoti testa, non indietreggiando mai davanti ad una minaccia, l'amor proprio non mi mancava e la presunzione mi ha sempre dato man forte. Ero comunque fiero di me stesso, ero... dannazione, forse il cazzo di tempo mi riporterà una parte di ciò che ero. Mi renderà quello che tu hai calpestato. Vorrei che fosse vero, almeno questo, voglio che il tempo curi questa ferita che continua a pulsare ed irradiare dolore, domani voglio che faccia meno male, il giorno dopo meno ancora, fino a sparire. Prego perché un giorno faccia meno male o finirò con il perdere la ragione. Non posso immaginare di passare degli anni in questo stato.

 

Come dicon tutti il tempo è   
l'unica cura possibile   
solo l'orgoglio ci mette un po'   
un po' di più per ritirarsi su

 

Se ripenso al tuo sguardo quando con parole stentate dicevi di tenere a me, due volte addirittura hai pronunciato le parole “io ti amo”. Sei sempre stato riservato e taciturno e sentirtele pronunciare mi ha spedito in paradiso. Io ti ho sempre creduto, sei stato molto abile a mentirmi, fino a quel giorno in cui le parole che sono uscite dalle tue labbra mi hanno scaraventato in un terrificante girone dell’inferno che nemmeno sapevo esistesse. Abbandonati, delusi, inutili e rinnegati ora io appartengo a questa categoria e tu sei quello che mi ci ha relegato.  
Il tuo addio mi risuona nella mente costantemente.  
Quando il peggio è cominciato non immaginavo che ci avrebbe portato a questo. Lo ricordo però anche troppo bene. L’ennesimo nemico a varcato le porte della città e nessuno si è sorpreso che lo spietato cacciatore cercasse te. Uno degli ultimi Hale ancora in vita. Ad accompagnarlo un intero squadrone, ci hanno colpito duramente, sono riusciti a ferire mio padre e infine anche Melissa in casa sua, la sua unica colpa era essere la madre di un vero Alpha. A me è andata peggio, quasi una settimana di coma per colpa del violento trauma cranico nella battaglia finale. Al mio risveglio tu eri lì al mio fianco. Niente altro aveva importanza. Credevo temessi il mio giudizio quando mi hai confessato che il cacciatore era infine morto per tua mano nella lotta, che ci aveva visto vincitori, o così speravamo.  
A dispetto della sua dipartita la minaccia non è stata sepolta. Le sue ultime parole non ci hanno liberato dal pericolo. Tu in quanto Hale rimanevi comunque il bersaglio principale.  
L'ennesima intimidazione che sapeva di promessa.

 

-Non uno ma cento, se i cento non coglieranno la vittoria, mille saranno chiamati.

Il sangue inumano sarà versato e fino all'ultima goccia condannato.-

 

L'arcaico motto della sua famiglia, un proclama distorto e rabbioso mentre il sangue gli pulsava dalla gola martoriata, quello squilibrato cacciatore e la sua squadra hanno decimato il nostro branco.  
La loro morte non ha restituito la vita ne a Peter ne a Malia. Hale colpevoli di essere tali. Responsabili di appartenere ad una delle più antiche famiglie di licantropi. Non ha avuto nessuna importanza quanto voi siate stati pacifici ed inseriti in passato. Per loro eravate solo da sterminare, la loro ignoranza per la vostra estinzione. Cacciatori ciechi votati allo sterminio delle razze soprannaturali, il loro dannato codice ad imporgli di spazzare via le famiglie il cui nome esiste da generazioni, perché secondo loro i più pericolosi.  
Per i dieci giorni del mio ricovero la tua espressione non è mai cambiata, potevo vedere il tormento perennemente dipinto sul tuo volto, e lo confesso, la perdita di una parte della tua famiglia era l'ovvio motivo del tuo dolore ma una piccola parte di me, quella egoista ed egocentrica credeva fosse perché eri preoccupato per me. Che enorme illuso ero. Dieci giorni ed ogni apparenza è stata spazzata via.  
Nella nostra casa mi hai spezzato il cuore. Nel nostro rifugio hai incrinato la mia esistenza.  
Quella mattina svegliarmi nel nostro letto e non trovarti al mio fianco per un istante ha fatto accelerare il mio battito, mi sono guardato intorno e tu eri già vicino alla porta. Ai tuoi piedi due borsoni già pronti, a braccia conserte aspettavi il mio risveglio. Forse dovrei apprezzare il fatto che tu sia rimasto almeno per dirmelo in faccia, esserti riconoscente di non aver preso la porta lasciandomi al mattino in preda al panico, magari pensando che ti fosse successo chissà che cosa.

 

però mi ha aiutato a chiedermi   
s'era giusto essere trattato così  
da una persona che diceva di   
amarmi e proteggermi   
prima di abbandonarmi qui

 

Di nuovo notte e di nuovo l’illusione arriva, ti sento al mio fianco, per pochi secondi il legame che ci unisce sembra risaldato, non stride sui nervi scoperti facendomi impazzire.  
Ogni notte mi spezzo nuovamente. Inizia il mio sogno e credo di poter essere anora felice, fatico a lasciarmi andare, ma poi è tutto così perfetto che cedo e rivivo il noi che tanto mi manca. Poi puntuale arriva la ferita. Il tuo bellissimo viso così vicino mi ripete per l'ennesima volta le parole che mi condannano.

\- Perché dovrei restare? Lo hai sentito anche tu, non smetteranno mai di darci la caccia, non ho scelta, devo raggiungere Cora e trovare il modo di sopravvivere, mi è rimasta solo lei.- e il sogno è così reale che davvero è come se lo rivivessi nuovamente.

\- Derek, aspetta, non possiamo scappare in continuazione. Ragiona, se restiamo con il branco avremo più possibilità di farcela, nasconderci non è la soluzione.- gli dico apparentemente calmo, ma il mio cervello già girava a pieno regime in cerca di una soluzione.

\- Stiles, non hai sentito quello che ho detto? Io raggiungerò Cora e con lei poi troverò la soluzione. Tu non verrai con noi. Questo è un addio.- come quel giorno la testa inizia a girarmi, sono incapace di credere alle tue parole. Anche nel mio stato di incoscienza riesco a sentire l’aria mancarmi e la morsa dolorosa stringermi il petto. Se sono fortunato e non lo sono quasi mai, in questo momento mio padre entra per svegliarmi. Mi sente dall’altra stanza mentre comincio a piangere e chiamare il tuo nome. Lui rivive il dramma del mio stato dopo la Noghitsune io precipito in un incubo tutto nuovo ed estremamente più doloroso.

\- Derek, non capisco, non ha senso quello che dici. Io non posso starmene qui non sapendo cosa ti sta succedendo. Andrei fuori di testa lo sai benissimo. Che diavolo vuol dire poi che è un addio? Non ti permetterò di lasciarmi indietro sappilo.- provo ad impormi con il labile coraggio che mi resta nonostante ormai la paura stia prendendo il sopravvento, quella sensazione infame che ho faticato a reprimere nell'anglo più profondo della mia consapevolezza. È sempre stata lì ma ho sempre scelto di ignorarla, ho sempre saputo che sarebbe successo, ma non sono pronto, non potrò mai essere pronto.

\- Dio, non riesci proprio a capirlo non è così? Io non ti sto lasciando indietro, io ti sto lasciando e basta! Qualunque gioco ci fosse tra noi ora è finito! E ti prego evita di fare scenate, mi sono sopportato le tue esaltazioni anche più del dovuto e credimi la mia pazienza è arrivata al limite.- Sono letteralmente pietrificato. Poi nel momento in cui volti le spalle io vado in pezzi lentamente. Nella mia testa risuona il rumore stridulo di ogni frammento che inizia a precipitare nel vuoto mandandomi nel panico.

\- Derek ti prego, non puoi dirlo sul serio. Ti prego non posso credere che tu lo stia dicendo realmente, noi stiamo insieme, noi…noi ci amiamo. Hai … hai detto che mi amavi..? – racimolo in me stesso ogni briciolo di forza per non dare spazio a quella stupida voce nel mio cervello che bastarda sussurra un “idiota lo hai sempre saputo, stupido illuso” non la voglio sentire, non voglio crederle.

\- Stiles, andiamo, seriamente mi hai creduto? Erano frasi dette tanto per dire, per la circostanza. Dovevo inventarmi due moine per tenerti tranquillo. Comunque non ha importanza, senti tieniti pure il loft, io non me ne faccio più niente, consideralo un pagamento per...beh per quello che vuoi. Beh, non ho altro da dirti. Addio.-

Non un esitazione, non uno sguardo.  
Il pesante portone scorre per aprirsi e tu lo oltrepassi senza neppure voltarti. Sento i tuoi passi scendere i gradini senza mai cambiare ritmo. Quando il rumore della camaro sale fino a raggiungermi trattengo il respiro. Lei non è rimasta indietro, chiusa al deposito. Il rumore delle gomme che segnano l’asfalto mi da il colpo di grazia.  
Crollo sulle ginocchia tenendomi il petto. La testa sembra stia per esplodermi per il riecheggiare delle urla che non lasciano la mia gola muta ma che non posso smettere di lanciare. I polmoni sembrano andare a fuoco mentre cercano di combattere l’attacco di panico. Non ho idea di quanto duri, sembra una tortura eterna fino al momento in cui tutto diventa buio e freddo. Perdo i sensi. Il pavimento già così vicino è la mia unica salvezza. Mi sento intorpidito, gli arti irrigiditi ed un dannato gelo che sembra voglia invadermi anche le ossa. Qualcuno urla il mio nome e mi sento scuotere. Sono semi incosciente ma qualcosa nel mio subconscio preme perché io non mi riprenda. Forse il famoso istinto di sopravvivenza.  
Scott davanti a me ha lo sguardo terrorizzato, spara domande a raffica , una sequela di “Stiles parlami!” “Stiles che cosa ti è successo? Rispondimi amico” preme le mani lungo le mie braccia nel tentativo di assorbire il dolore dal mio corpo, ovviamente senza successo. Imperterrito cerca di scuotermi dal mio mutismo e continua, “Stiles cos’è successo?” e ancora “Stiles, dannazione ti prego parlami” e poi… “Stiles, dov’è Derek?”…  
Gli occhi tornano a vedere e cerco quelli del mio amico seguendo la direzione della sua voce che mi arriva come un sussurro disperato.

\- Se ne è andato per sempre!- e sono le uniche parole che riesco a pronunciare prima di ripiombare nel panico e nel tormento. Il corpo cede sottoposto ad uno stress che non sono in grado di gestire. Solo molti svenimenti ed un ricovero sotto osservazione dopo, in cui mi tengono costantemente sedato anche se in maniera leggera, solo dopo tutto questo riesco a riprendere leggermente il controllo. Non per mio desiderio, solo la disperazione sul volto di mio padre mi da la spinta per farlo. Io avrei scelto la nebbia quasi indolore dello stato in cui ero per il dosaggio da farmaci. Sembrava quasi la pace, il dolore sordo costante era sempre lì ma non era nemmeno paragonabile alla devastante consapevolezza della disfatta. Con il cervello che girava a ritmi esagerati che purtroppo per me sono la normalità era tutto troppo e subito. Ho dovuto trovare la mia ancora nella tempesta di dolore per non darla vinta alla morte. E non crediate ce non ci abbia fatto più di un pensiero, la prima volta è stato quando ho trovato sul fondo della cesta dei panni da lavare una tua maglietta, dimenticata nella fretta di andartene probabilmente, perché non mi hai lasciato altro. Come uno stupido non ho resistito, l’ho raccolta e portata al viso incapace di trattenermi dal premermela contro la bocca ed il naso, cercando il tuo odore, cercando un calore che non avrei mai più risentito. Sentire ancora il tuo profumo dopo così tanti giorni è stato strano, per un attimo mi sono quasi sentito mancare, temevo l’ennesimo violento attacco, invece sono rimasto a fissare il vuoto, le lacrime che scendevano lente e regolari in un pianto silenzioso che sapeva di rassegnazione, perdita e vuoto.

 

non ho  
nessun rimpianto nessun rimorso  
soltanto certe volte capita che  
appena prima di dormire mi sembra di sentire   
il tuo ricordo che mi bussa   
ma io non aprirò.

 

Mi sveglio dopo l’ennesimo incubo, non in una mattina come tante, oggi sono esattamente due anni che mi hai lasciato, che mi hai dimenticato e rovinato. Apro lentamente gli occhi, il respiro ancora veloce dovuto al sogno, non voglio cedere al panico, non per orgoglio ma non mi restano le forze per poterlo gestire, quindi continuo a respirare imponendomi di calmarmi. Così rimango lì fermo, provo a convincermi che se riesco a non muovere un solo muscolo o un respiro troppo forte niente dentro di me rischierà di rompersi ulteriormente. Ma il sogno ha fatto male, e per assurdo il dolore peggiore non arriva con le tue parole spietate ma con quelle dannate sensazioni che sembrano così fottutamente vere da ingannarmi anche da sveglio per troppi minuti. Sento le tue braccia, il respiro sulla mia pelle, la bocca che preme ed accarezza il mio collo. Svegliarmi e rendermi conto che è un’illusione, solo un dannato incastro dettato dal mio subconscio mi fa incazzare. E fa davvero un fottuto male.

L'immobilità non è mai stata il mio forte, cedo come ogni mattino e volto il mio sguardo a destra cercandoti e sapendo di non trovarti. La tua parte del letto, ovviamente vuota con le coperte smosse da me durante il sonno mi dice che comincia un altro giorno. Stringo i denti deciso a non lasciarmi andare alle lacrime, sono davvero così stanco di piangere. Due anni affogati nella resa patetica in cui mi hai confinato, convincendomi che non meritavo altro se non questo. Due anni e forse sono pronto. Non voglio questo, io non merito questo Derek. Per la prima volta riesco a pensare di voler reagire, non me ne convinco del tutto, sarebbe davvero troppo da chiedere ma la considero una vittoria personale. Oggi fa ancora male ma per la prima volta penso che la colpa non sia mia, oggi voglio ignorare quel laccio invisibile che graffia la pelle perché ti cerca. Proprio oggi voglio pensare per la prima volta a domani, ci sarà un nuovo giorno e io saprò che mi appartiene perché rivoglio la mia vita. Ti sei portato via il mio cuore, non ti permetterò di strapparmi altro. Ho scelto di vivere ed è ora che cominci a farlo. Ti ho amato e non lo rimpiango, ti amo ancora e non rimpiango nemmeno questo, la verià è che avrei sempre scelto di amarti, anche se avessi saputo di soffrire così tanto.

Ti avrei scelto ogni giorno, ti avrei donato ogni mio giorno e ti amo ogni giorno, per sempre.

 

 

...Dall'altra parte del mondo...

 

-Per quanto pensi che potremo fermarci in questo posto?-

-Non ne sono sicuro, Cora, forse una notte, non credo che siamo riusciti a seminarli. È meglio riposarsi, non dormiamo da quasi due giorni-

-Continuo a pensare che ci dovrà essere pur un modo di fermare questa loro caccia, non posso credere che dovremo scappare fino alla fine-

-Se un modo esiste vedrai che lo troveremo, solo non dobbiamo arrenderci, ogni problema ha una soluzione tutto sta nel trovarla, sarebbe troppo facile trovarla fuori dalla porta domattina e...-

-Der, non fare così, lo sai che puoi parlarne, tanto già parli come lui-.

-Cora..-

-Cosa c'è, credevi che non me ne rendessi conto? -

-Mi ha cambiato così tanto che fatico a ricordate chi ero prima, ed io come lo ho ringraziato? Saperlo in salvo è l'unico pensiero che mi mantiene lucido anche se mi starà odiando-

-Pensi mai di aver preso la decisione sbagliata?-

-Ogni giorno-

-Il legame continua a chiamarti, ti fa sentire sempre la sua mancanza?-

-Ogni giorno-

-Lui ti rendeva davvero felice?-

-...ogni giorno-

-Derek, lo ami ancora? Dopo due anni, continui ad amarlo?-

-Ogni giorno, per sempre-.

 

NOTE AUTRICE: (pubblicate in origine in efp)

Ok, per chiunque sia arrivato fin qui mi rendo conto di dovervi delle scuse, io per prima ho odiato questa song e in tutta onestà non mi piace poi nemmeno molto, ma per quanto dilettante sono un autrice e se hai una storia in testa la devi scrivere per liberartene o ti tormenta, questa lo ha fatto con me, per settimane!!! tutta colpa della canzone e quindi mi sono dovuta arrendere. Comunque per quanto io mi immaginassi il povero Stiles completamente distrutto non potevo portarlo realmente al suicidio, non ce la potevo fare e per lo stesso motivo non potevo permettere che Derek non avesse almeno un po' di cuore e cercare di non lasciarlo completamente OOC.

Se voleste darmi un altra possibilità consiglio le altre due song che sono decisamente migliori e con molto meno angst.

 

p.s. Anche se pubblicata da tempo controllo e rispondo ad ogni nuova recensione.


End file.
